I'm Alright
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: Draco and Harry have a long talk one night in The Leaky Cauldron, after wihich, Harry is finally alright. Slash!


A/N-This has absolutly no point at all. It's just a drabble. But I felt the need to write and this is what happened .

Warnings-Slight slash

Disclaimer-Not mine! I make no profit! Characters and places are J.K. Rowling's and song is Jo Dee Messina's

**I'm Alright**

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face  
_

_I knew we'd meet again another time another place  
_

_Can't believe it's been so many years  
_

_You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers_

The Leaky Cauldron was just as busy as it had been all those years ago when Harry had first set foot in it. People all around waved and shouted hellos over the talking. Hary walked towards the bar and ordered a Witch's Brew (hehe I just came up with that! It's a non-alcoholic beverage with a fruity, almost strawberry taste!) and sat in the most empty corner.

There were two other occupants of this specific cornner, an old hag and a male, who's face Harry could not see. That made him a little nervous, but with Ol' Voly gone, and all his minoins locked up, he wasn't to worried. He slowly sipped the overly sweet concotion, smiling at his own childishness.

The shadowy figure seemed to be staring at him, and slowly stood up. Harry brought an unseen hand down to the pocket that held his old, familar wand. The firgure walked over until he reached the table. He was finally out of the shadows, and Harry immediatly recognized him.

"Draco!"

_Lookin' good in you 3 piece suit  
_

_You know, I always knew you'd take the business route  
_

_You were always the one to follow the light _

_and you look like you're doing alright_

"Hey Harry!" the blond said warmly. "How are you?"

"Oh great, fabulous even!"

"Only you would use the 'fabulous'" he said with a smirk.

Harry snorted than looked him in the eye

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Running the business, doing paper work and dealing with Parkinson," Draco said with a careless shrug.

At the mention of their old school-mate, a heavy silence surround them. Harry looked away as painful memories rushed to the surface.

**Flashback**

"He's making me, Harry! And if i say no, then I'll be killed!" said a panting, flushed-with-anger blond.

"Come with me! I'll keep you safe so you don't have to marry that whore, and we can be together!" Harry said, almost in tears.

"I can't. Malfoy's never run from their problems," Dracop said coldly

"You and your Malfoy pride! It's going to be the death of you one day!"

And with that, the tearful Gryffindor escaped out of the room

**End**

That was the last moment in their relationship. Harry didn't go to the wedding, though he was invited, giving the excuse that he had to work and train. A few short weeks later, Voldemort was dead, all deatheaters locked up, and still nothing happened. Harry almost expected Dracot to divorce Parkinson and come find him, until he heard the news of their pregnancy. It nearly killed him, but he held on.

He shook himself from his thoughts as Draco began to speak again.

_Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper  
_

_I'm above the below and below the upper  
_

_I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight  
_

_But I guess I'm doin' alright_

"So, how about you? What have you been up to?"

"Oh! Well actually, I sing! And play the guitar! It's a lot of fun, but not a good job if you want money. But hey, I'm doing alright."

"Thats good!"

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
_

_It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_o-oh, o-oh, I'm alright_

_Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

They talked, for the next few hours of their past. All their memories, remembering the laughter, sorrow, happiness, love and tears. They talked about what might've been, and what could've been. Then they talked of friends, and of family, and then of the war.

_Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger  
_

_They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger  
_

_We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class  
_

_Been on top of the world and knocked on our  
_

_We lost touch, we lost in love  
_

_We lost our minds when things got tough, but  
_

_Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

Soon, the tavern began to empty, but still there was laughter from that far corner.

"Yes! That was the best! The look on Weasley's face when you told him we were together! Oh, it was priceless" Drace said, chuckling even more.

Harry looked around, then looked at his watch and gasped.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
_

_It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
_

_Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_Well I guess I'm doin' alright_

"Oh, look at the time! (cheesy, i know) I've got to go! It was great to see you again!"

"Wow, it is late! Time flys when your having fun! Yeah, it was wonderful to see you! This is the most enjoyible evening I've had in a long, long time!"

They stood up, and hugged.

_Well I hate to see this evening end  
_

_God only knows when I'll see you again  
_

_Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
_

_Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
_

_And tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
_

_Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
_

_I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright_

"Well, tell everyone I said hi, and give Granger a kiss for me!" Draco said, teasingly.

"Oh, I will! Hey, floo me sometime, and we'll do this agian!"

"I will, don't worry." They hugged again, the Harry kissed Draco's cheek and they seperated, going different directions, just as thay had in life.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
_

_It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
_

_Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

_I'm doin' alright _

Harry finaly felt alright, felt that it was now time to get on with his life, and to see people again. Yes, everything was going to be alright for the green-eyed man.


End file.
